


Ole Merle

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bad Langue, Canonical Character Death, Good Brother Merle, M/M, Merle centric, Protective Merle, WIP, prison never got destroyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just his fucking luck that if the dead were walking other supernatural bullshit may be true as well</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

He should have fucking known! After all the dead were up and walking around as if they weren't decaying more everyday. Merle still could not believe his luck though. Losing his hand in Atlanta had only been the starting point in the shit storm that was going to be his life. He had lost Daryl, his hand and as much as he would never admit it to anyone but himself, his morals, what little he had.

You never betray family. It was Merle's one rule and yet he had almost broken it, had almost killed Daryl along with his new family, and for what? Out of jealousy and the crazy rantings of a deranged man who had in the end been the end of old Merle. At least it was supposed to have been the end but somehow Merle was still here.

Had been here since he kicked the bucket, had watched his baby brother drive the knife home and fall to the ground in tears. Forced to watch the only person he ever loved break down over the loss of a man that wasn't worth even half of those tears. Forced to watch Daryl cry and sob and not be able to wrap his arms around him, unable to comfort him like he should have, like he never had before.

A fucking spook, a ghost, a specter, whatever the fuck you wanted to call it, that is what Merle figured he was now. Floating around in the world unseen by anyone or anything. He felt no pain and his hand was back. He felt like he should be happy about all of that but instead he felt hollow. He wasn't in Heaven, Hell he never expected to wind up there, had always figured he had a room booked down stairs but this wasn't hell either. This was the same world he thought he was leaving behind only worse.

He had done the right thing in the end, he fucking knows he did but he knows this is a punishment. It has to be. After all what would hurt more than having to watch the only person you ever cared about beat themselves up for things they had no control over? Watching him survive in this fucked up world Merle had left him alone in. Merle knew he could do nothing, knew it would hurt finally wanting to help, to do right by Daryl and not be able to but he would keep watch. He would watch over Daryl and his new family for as long as he was able and He would do what he could to help.


	2. Fuck Floating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since there is a new episode on telly tonight i thought i'd go ahead and post the next chp :) please enjoy!

Being a ghost is a lot like being alive. You can still see hear, still walk, hell you can even still sleep if you want to, but you don't have to either. You can see everyone, but they can't see you. Merle's not sure if you can see other ghost since he ain't met none. Being a ghost is lonely. Merle's use to being alone but it doesn't mean he always wants to be so he sticks to Daryl's side.

Merle only lets himself sleep when Daryl does. He isn't really sure at first what hes trying to do by haunting his baby brother. Then Daryl goes on a hunt and a walker hidden under a nearby wooden bridge goes unseen by his normally observant brother, and Merle acts without thinking. He reaches out and pushes Daryl's shoulder and to his surprise his hand does not fade trough like it did the other times he tried to touch people.

Daryl's shoulder shifts back and he pivots on his feet to avoid falling. In the process he turns around completely and catches sight of the fast approaching walker and takes aim. An arrow cracks through the walker's skull with a satisfying crunch and Merle releases a breath he no longer needs. Daryl walks over and removes the arrow and grabs the few rabbits he has caught for the day and starts to head back to the prison.

Merle just watches him go for a moment as he collects his thoughts. He had touched Daryl, had saved him. This has to be why he is still here. This is his chance to do right by his baby brother, to be the big brother he should have been, the brother he wants to be. He can watch over Daryl and his prison family and keep them from harm as long as he can, any way he can.

Turning to follow Daryl home Merle smiles for the first time since realizing he is a ghost. The smile stays on his face until they reach the prison and Merle catches sight of officer friendly waiting at the gate. The copper looks like the weight of the world is lifted off his shoulders when his eyes catch sight of Daryl. Merle glances at his brother and sees the smallest crinkle near his eyes, the starting of a smile that Daryl has caught and cut off.

Merle doesn't remember the last time he saw Daryl smile and he knows he should be pissed off that that fucking pig is the reason for the smile he's hiding now but he can't find it in himself to be. He watches as Daryl walks over to Rick to show the other man the rabbits, sees the way Rick claps a hand on Daryl's shoulder. A firm but quick squeeze, a show of kinship but also understanding of the fact Daryl is not used to touch.

The touch is full of respect. This man, this ex-law man, respects his little brother and for a moment Merle thinks he can learn to like Rick, but then Daryl turns from Rick to go skin the rabbits. Merle watches as Rick watches his brother, Rick's eyes follow Daryl's every move and his eyes are full with longing. Merle spends the next twenty minutes trying to punch Rick and curse in frustration when his hands once again phase through the other man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope your enjoying it so far. thanks you for the kudos and reviews i have so far.


	3. Museings

Merle sticks to Daryl less after he catches Rick staring at his baby brother more and more. Instead he starts to spend his time following Rick around. The man is nothing like he remembers him, the calm he once seemed to always have is replaced with what Merle can only consider rage, or insanity. Rick talks to himself when he's alone. Merle would be worried if it isn't despite all of the odd habits the ex-cop has formed he still seems to be a good leader.

He's carved out a real home in this here prison. He spends most of his mornings farming out by the fence. The rest of his day is spent walking around and talking to every member of the family. He makes sure the kids are safe; that they're all eating well enough and have enough clothes. He takes inventory and makes list for things they need to get on the next run. Merle is unhappily impressed, more so when he realizes Rick saves Daryl for last.

Every day he speaks to Daryl last, at first Merle was angry about this, taking it to mean Rick deemed him the least important, but then he notices he speaks to Daryl the longest. He reports everything to Daryl, ask for his thoughts on everything he's learned that day.   
" He's his second in command! " Merle realizes with a shock. He really does respect his baby brother, but there is more there than just respect, and Merle isn't quite sure what that is or if he likes that.

He notices Rick relaxes more around Daryl, his body's less tense, face more open. Rick even cracks a smile for Daryl when said man makes a small joke about farmers. Merle's more confused now than he ever was when he was alive, he was never really good at reading people, that was Daryl's strong suit. Merle was more of a punch-first-talk-later kind of guy, never letting anyone too close to him and his baby brother. After all, if you had to run and hide from your own family, from the man who was supposed to love you unconditionally, how were you supposed to trust a complete stranger?

Merle knows now that he did a lot of wrong in his life. Knows he could've trusted this man, this cop, and that pisses him off. He doesn't want to change, doesn't want to admit he's wrong, was wrong about a lot of things, but he knows he has to if he's gonna protect his brother because these people are his brother's family now. He can see it in the way Daryl's eyes crinkle at Rick's small smile, in the way he holds Lil' ass kicker and teaches the Grimes boy to shoot his crossbow. It's in the way Daryl picks up extra nonessential items on runs for everyone at the prison; in the way he helps that old man Hershal down the stairs when he thinks no one can see.

Merle can see him act tough and his heart aches. He's more lost now than he ever was when he was alive. As the days past the ache gets deeper, the loneliness cuts harder and he watches more and more, quits sleeping and wanders. He starts to notice Rick ain't the only one throwing odd looks. His baby brother watches when Rick looks away. Daryl's mouth hangs open as Rick works the garden, shirt open and sweat dripping down his chest. Merle wants to scream, wants to try and punch the cop again but knows it will do no good so instead he keeps watching.

He watches as Daryl's eyes go soft when he watches Rick hold that small baby girl. He watches as Daryl's whole body slackens when Rick calls him over and hands over Judith, their fingers touching briefly. He notices the slight flush that spreads over his brother's cheeks, notices the twitches Daryl gives when Rick suggest he'd make a great father. Daryl shakes his head no and Merle knows without a doubt he's thinking of their father.

There is a reason neither of them settles down, lots of reasons really, but one of the main reasons was always a fear of being like their old man. Watching now, as Daryl holds that baby like shes the most fragile thing in the world, he knows they were wrong, at lest when it came to Daryl they were. He makes his decision then and there, knows it'll be hard to stomach and knows it goes against everything he was while alive, but if it makes Daryl happy he'll do it. He'll look over this fucked up family and keep them safe as best a ghost can and he'll help his brother learn to love someone, even if that someone is a fucking pig that left him handcuffed to a roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chp will be up sometime next week :)


	4. Spilled Whiskey

Merle stared daggers at the back of his baby brother's head. He'd been trying to get him to confess to Rick for about three days now, but being a ghost made hooking his baby brother up even harder than when he was alive. If He had still been alive he would have just told his brother to the tell the cop he wanted to fuck him, and clap him on the shoulder. Then, if that hadn't worked, he would have told Rick his baby brother had it bad for him and let the other man handle it from there.

Instead Merle was left trying to figure out how he could get these two morons together when they couldn't see or hear him. He couldn't even figure out how to touch them, if he could figure that out maybe he could just wait till they were talking and push Daryl into Rick's arms. It was a horrible plan of course but Merle was a bit desperate these days, but before he could do anything he had to figure out how he had pushed Daryl that day during the walker attack.

" Maybe it's like learning to shoot a gun, " Merle said aloud to himself. " All in the concentration and aim. "

Merle took one last look at his younger brother and the baby in his arms before heading into the prison and the cell that was his for the short time he was there. Despite more people arriving everyday his old cell remained empty except for a few of his belongings he had left behind when he went to face the Governor. He assumed Daryl had asked Rick to keep the place like it was when he left, or some other sentimental bullshit like that.

His eyes landed on a bottle of whiskey sitting on a makeshift bedside table and concentrated on it and tried to envision it in his hands as he reached out. His hand passed through it and he made himself take a deep breath before trying again and again. His forced breathing grew ragged and his other hand clenched tight as his anger caused him to lash out. His fist struck the bottle as thoughts of Daryl alone and turned filled his head. The bottle flew from the table and struck the wall, breaking into shards.

" Huh? " Merle walked over and bent towards the shards. Reaching out a hand to grab one Merle once again thought of how angry he would be if he ever let Daryl down again and closed his fist around the glass. When he let go of his breath and the thoughts of Daryl he opened his hand and there in the middle of his palm sat two shards of the whiskey bottle and Merle smirked.

" Fucking got it! " Merle shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was a bit short but i should have another chp up soon :)


	5. Plan One- Push

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this update is late ya'll hope ya enjoy it :).

Merle was once again trailing behind Daryl as the younger man made his rounds around the gate, deposing of walkers along the way. After a few days of practicing Merle figured it was time to set plan " get baby brother laid " in progress but how was the question on his mind. He knew he could move things now, maybe even touch people if he concentrated hard enough but just pushing Daryl and Rick together would do nothing for these blind fools. The two morons didn't even notice the other tough they were staring at each other, right at each other.

Merle rolled his eyes when Daryl stopped and leaned on the watch tower wall, his eyes locked on Rick's back as he planted more veggies in the hot Georgia sun. Merle really didn't see what Daryl saw in the ex-cop but then again Merle wasn't really into dudes.   
" Maybe I could lock them in a cell together, " Merle talked out loud to himself. " But they could just call for help. "

" Fuck, why is this so hard! " Merle screamed in frustration.

Daryl cleared his wind pipe and Merle looked up to see him stand up tall as Rick headed their way.

" Gate secure? " Rick asked with a smile.

" Yep, killed a few walkers that were poking trough but no breeches in the fence. " Daryl said so fast Merle feared he'd bite his tongue.

" Fuck it, I'm gonna push em and see what happens, " Merle said as he concentrated and pushed Daryl hard enough to move him.

Daryl gasped as he stumbled forward, crossbow falling to the ground as his arms stretched out to brace himself. Merle watched as rick moved quickly wrapping his arms around Daryl's middle and holding him up as he tried to regain his balance. Daryl's hands clenched into fist on Rick's shirt and his face turned as red as the cherry moonshine they use to make in their back yard shed. Merle fought down a smile, his brother had always been so shy, Merle couldn't even remember a time where Daryl spoke with out being approached first.

Daryl slowly got his feet back under him and glance up at Rick trough his long bangs with a gruff frown. A flush worked its way up Rick's neck and the man pulled Daryl just a bit closer before letting him go. Daryl rubbed his left arm with his right hand as he stuttered out a thank you before bending down to pick up his crossbow.

" You OK? " Rick asked " I don't think I've ever seen you trip before. "

" Yeah, I'm fine, " Daryl said.

He opened his mouth to say something else then snapped it shut. Rick smiled at him and clapped him on the shoulder. " It's OK Daryl, we all get tired and slip sometimes, no harm done after all. " Daryl gave a quick nod and then the two went back to discussing the prison and their family and Merle let out a sigh.

" Well so much for that! " Merle yelled as he realized this was going to be a bit harder than he had originally thought.


	6. Help

A week, it had been a whole week since Merle had tried plan " push " and sadly he had no ideas and his brother and the fucking ex-cop were no closer to making a move than he was. He had had a few fleeting thoughts but had rolled most of them out. He had considered possession but he didn't know how to do that plus he felt that was a line even he had no desire to cross. He had tried talking into Daryl's ear while he slept, hoping to implant ideas into his baby brother's head, and maybe the man would act on Merle's suggestions, but so far no such luck. Merle was stuck. He honestly had no idea where to go from here.

He couldn't give up, not when he was gone and he needed someone to watch over Daryl, someone who would love him and care for him, make sure that despite this world he was happy. Merle cursed as Daryl cleaned the same arrow for the third time while watching Rick rock Judith in his arms. Merle's whispers in his ear may not have gotten Daryl to act on his feelings but they seem to have caused Daryl's mind to focus on his own heart more, he'd been watching Rick more and more as days have gone by.

Merle needed help, he wasn't sure how much more he could take watching his brother suffer when he was just too blind to see that his feelings were returned. He had to leave, had to search for another ghost, there had to be someone else out there like him, someone who had been around longer and knew more tricks then he did. He took one last look at Daryl who was now standing beside Rick with Judith in his arms, looking more at peace than Merle had ever seen him, even before the world went to hell.

Merle walked behind Rick and leaned into his ear and concentrated and hissed out, " now you pay attention, officer friendly, I gotta go for a bit but I'll be back, so ya best take great fucking care of my baby brother or I swear on my undead life I'll haunt ya till yer dying breath. " Merle wasn't sure if his voice could be heard by the living but Rick gave a shiver and that was enough for him. He took one last look at Daryl and then walked away from the prison. He wasn't sure how far he'd have to go, or how long it would take but he was going to find someone that could help him help Daryl if it was the last thing he did before someone finally realized hell was missing a soul and dragged him under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is so short ya'll. the next chps from here on out will be longer since were slowly nearing the end of this srory :)


	7. Old Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've never written the character Merle meets in this chp before so said character may be a bit OOC so sorry in advance to any die hard fans of that character.

The end of the world was quiet, almost silent. Merle never thought about the end much, figured he would be long gone before the world was. He was honestly surprised when he and Daryl celebrated his fifty-first birthday. Now, the end had come and Merle half expected screams to fill the air, expected to see dark skies, and blood red rivers flowing and fire all around, but instead everything looked the same, only much more empty.

He hadn't thought it could get any quieter, yet here he was dead and gone and lonelier than he'd ever been, there wasn't even the sound of his own footsteps to keep him sane. 

He lost track of how long it had been since he left the prison; hoped it hadn't been more than a week already. He's sure he's gone at least twenty miles, but so far he was still the only ghost in the world.

The road turned off into a filed that may have been a dog park at one point in time, and Merle felt a pull and a tingle on his limbs he hadn't felt since he died. He moved through the field slowly, looking off into the distance and behind trees when he heard a voice.

" Well, I'll be darned! " an aged voice said.

Merle turned so fast he'd have whiplash if he were alive. " Fucking old man!? " Merle yelled as his eyes land on the laughing form of Dale.

" My name is still Dale, not old man, " Dale said with a smile. " And I have ta say I never thought I'd be glad to see you. "

" What the fuck are you doing here? Thought you'd be up in da clouds with the rest of the goody two shoes who died first, " Merle said with a grin.

" Well, despite the language that makes two of us. I've been wondering around since your brother was kind enough to shoot me, " Dale said with a warm smile.

" My brother shot ya? " Merle asked surprised. " Why? "

" I'd been bit, ripped open. I was in a lot of pain and fading fast. I didn't want to become one of those walkers, " Dale said with a sad smile. " Rick was gonna take the shot but Daryl took the burden on for him. "

" Of course he did. Jeez how long has my baby brother been hiding this thang he's got that fucking cop! " Merle said with a shake of his head.

" They're still alive then? Our group? How many? " Dale asked.

" Yeah, they're still alive. Daryl, Carol, Officer friendly and his rugrat, " Merle started to list them off names on his fingers as he tried to remember who all was in that first group that cuffed him to the roof. " Andrea's gone, so is that Nig.. uh T-dog. "

Dale held back a look of surprise at Merle using the black man's name. " And Glenn? What happened to that boy? "

" Believe it or not Little China man went and married himself the farmer's daughter! " Merle said with a wide grin despite himself. " They got a safe home, big ole prison with a fence and brick walls and a huge family, boy may even be able to put a baby in 'er at this rate. "

Dale smiled widely. " Well that's great to hear son! "

Merle sighed. " Yeah. But I need... " Merle stopped to clear his throat. " I need some help. "

Dale didn't tease or taunt, would never turn a person in need of help away and clapped Merle on the shoulder. " Well I'll do what I can if ya tell me what it is ya need. "

" I been at the prison since I died. Figured if I'm still here it must be ta watch over my brother, try and do right by him finally. Thing is I wasn't sure what I could do since I only recently learned how ta touch and move shit, " Merle started and Dale nodded in encouragement.

" My baby brother, he ain't never loved nobody. I'm ashamed to say it's partly because me and our asshole of a father. " Merle ran his hands trough his thin hair. " But being dead... I been seeing more than I did when I was alive and my baby brother has done got a hard on for that cop and he..." Merle paused and ran his hands over his face before looking Dale in the eyes and finishing his train of thought.

" He deserves to be with someone he loves, someone who will love him back, someone who can make him happy, or as happy as someone can be now a days. " Merle said.

" That's... very out of character for you. " Dale said, " but I suppose dying can really change a man. How can I help? "

" Well, Baby brother's never gonna make a move and the cop is blind as a bat and I already tried pushing 'em together and got nothing for my efforts. " 

" Hmm, so you wanna learn some ghost tips and tricks so you can help them notice one another? " Dale asked for conformation.

" That's what I've been fucking saying old man! " Merle yelled.

" Well I'll be glad to teach you what I've learned but its not much either, " Dale said.

" I'll take what I can get at this point, " Merle grunted.

He stayed with Dale for a day or two. Turned out Dale meant it when he said he hadn't learned much either. He knew how to move things like Merle, knew how to speak to people while they slept like Merle. Dale only knew how to do one other thing and even though it wouldn't help Merle fix Daryl up he had to admit it would come in handy.

Merle had been walking/floating everywhere since he woke up dead but Dale knew how to teleport and he taught Merle as quickly as he could. Merle was never a quick learner but lucky for him Dale was always a good teacher and death hadn't changed that. It only took Merle a day and a half to learn to center himself, concentrate and picture in his head where he wants to go. He only had to picture a general layout of the land and he poof there and back in a few seconds. The first place he went was back to the prison, back to Daryl.

He was happy to see everyone seemed to be alive and well. Merle even saw Rick smiling over some sprouts that were popping up in his makeshift garden. Daryl was standing not far off with Lil' Asskicker on his hip and watching Rick fondly. Merle allowed himself a moment to watch them and then poofed back to Dale. Dale was standing there with a grin as Merle told him where he'd gone and how everyone was.

" I'm happy for you, son and I hope everything works out for you and our people but that's all I can teach you, " Dale said.

Merle swallowed and fought the urge to stay where he was, " thanks, old man. Guess I better get outta here, " Merle paused. " You wouldn't wanna come with me, would ya? "

" Well I never thought I'd live to see the day when Merle Dixon would want my company. " Dale said with a laugh. " Well, I didn't live to see it, but ya know what I mean. "

Merle let out a small chuckle and closed his eyes, envisioning the outskirts of Atlanta before he vanished in front of Dale's eyes. Dale smiled to himself and whispered a quiet good luck before he slowly faded away.


	8. Time May Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this chp i short and i'm sorry for that but there shall be more soon. i am having computer problems but my sister should't mind me borrowing hers but just in case i wanna let ya'll know that if up dates slow down i have not given up on this story.

Merle took a long, hard look at the building where he'd lost his hand, unsure why he had come back here. Even though he knew he could have teleported to his destination he decided to take his time he made his way to the roof. He reached the door and waited a while before stepping through it. He's not sure what he expected; the bones of his hand lying on the ground maybe, but instead he found nothing. Merle knew reclaiming his severed hand was unlikely but he had still felt there was something up here he was meant to find. Merle walked to the edge of the roof and looked down, wondering if he'd feel anything if he were to jump. He's tempted enough to try it when hand clamped onto his shoulder and spun him around.

" What the fuck ya doing here!? " Shane demanded.

" Me? what the fuck are /you/ doing here? " Merle replied with genuine surprise.

" Believe it or not, I've been looking for you. " 

No, Merle did not believe that. " Why the fuck would you be doing that for? "

" Well if ya ain't noticed there aren't many ghosts around and I figured my best bet was you. Figured ya'd turn up here eventually. " Shane shook his head. " Gotta say I thought I'd be waiting longer. "

Merle was at a lost for words. Shane and he were never friends, but then again he'd only been a ghost for a few months, and already missed the touch of another person, and he had no idea how long Shane had been dead. Merle figures maybe its been a while and Shane is just as happy as he is to find another ghost. They're both quiet and staring at the other until Merle realized Shane was still holding his arm and flinched away.

" Well I'm here now an' I need yer help, " Merle finally settled on saying.

" Sure, I ain't got nothing better to do. What do you need? "

" Well first off, yer boy officer friendly is alive and well, so's my baby brother, " Merle started. " And from what I've figured out while watching 'em is that they've got it bad for one another but they're both too fucking stupid to notice. "

Shane laughed hard at that before wheezing out his reply. " Well I'll be damned. It's high school all over again. I had to help him out with Lori too. "

Merle couldn't help but grin at that as Shane kept talking. " Well I probably owe the guy more than ever now, so sure, let's go help them out. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shane is hard for me to write but i should get a better feel for him the more i write him :b


	9. Lets Go To Prison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait ya'll but i'm finally able to up date yayy. hope ya'll enjoy this chp. we're slowly nearing the end of this story, i've got one chp left :)

Merle and Shane had been back at the prison for two days and much to Merle's disappointment neither had come up with a solid plan to get Rick and Daryl together. Merle wanted a plan where Daryl made the first move, but Shane insisted it should be Rick who instigated things. Merle was about ready to tell Shane to do whatever he wanted when Shane told Merle he had a plan to get Rick to finally make the first move. Merle was more anxious than he ever remembered being as he listened as Shane described how to show himself to someone.

Shane's plan seemed simple enough, he would show himself to Rick, apologize for his past mistakes, tell Rick how Daryl felt and then wish him luck. It was simple and easy so of course it didn't go quite as planned. Shane did show himself to Rick, late at night while Merle remained invisible. Rick, having seen things before, lashed out. Merle had never heard the other man sound quite has pained as he did as Rick threw anything he could at his long dead best friend. Shane reflexively dodged a few items before growing bored and allowing a few to just fly through him to smash against the wall as he attempted to talk over Rick's screams.

" Rick! Man, I need ya to clam down. It's me, brother. It really is, " Shane pleaded.

" You're not real! " Rick screamed as he slid to the ground in a corner.

" Rick, brother I'm real. " Shane said as he kneeled down in front of him. " I need you to stay clam and listen, okay? "

Rick locked eyes with Shane which the deceased man took as confirmation. " I fucked up. I should have let Lori go when you came back. I shouldn't have tried to kill you. You were my brother. You were my family. " Shane paused. " But I can't change the past. "

Rick was silent and Merle watched as he relaxed just a bit as Shane went on. " I'm sorry, Rick. Truly. But I want to try and make up for it. Daryl as feelings for you Rick. I know you don't believe it, but he does. "

" That isn't possible, " Rick whispered shaking his head in disbelief. " I'm just his leader. Nothing more. "

" No. You are so much more than that to him, and you know I'm right " Shane smirked. " I was right about Lori in high school and I'm right about Daryl now. "

Rick was quiet for far longer than Merle would have liked before finally giving a quick nod. Merle watched as Shane smiled, a real honest, happy smile before becoming invisible to Rick again and telling Merle he was up. Merle had to concentrate for a few moments but soon he heard Rick gasp and knew he was visible.

" Okay, listen the fuck up 'cause I'm only gonna say this once. " Merle started. " Baby brother deserves all the good this world can give, deserves anything he wants, and for some fucked up reason he wants your ass. And I may have bene a cruel man, but I'd never deny my baby bro nuttin.' So you have my blessin'. " 

Rick stared at Merle with wide eyes. Growing impatient and slightly embarrassed Merle yelled, " Well, ya heard me. Get the fuck outta here and tell my brother how ya feel or I'll haunt ya till yer last breath. "

Rick was up and out of the cell in record time. Merle and Shane watched as he ran. Merle glanced at Shane and for a moment the man looked peaceful. Shane glanced at Merle before speaking. " Well now it's up to them. We'll just wait and see. "

Merle huffed out a laugh. " If dis don't work I'm gonna kick somebody's ass! "


	10. Final Farewell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey ya'll sorry this took so long, setting up my new laptop took longer than expected but i hope you enjoy this final chp of ole' Merle, and they may or may not be a sequel coming one day.

Rick spent hours out in the prison yard after his ghostly encounter, thinking over every part of it and if it could have been another hallucination or if it had been the real thing. Shane had seemed real enough and he couldn't think of any reason he would hallucinate Merle. The sun was getting lower in the sky and Rick decided hallucination or not he needed to head back inside and figure out what to do about his feelings for Daryl. 

He had been having them for so long he wasn't even sure when they had started. He knew they had begun before they made it to the prison but that was as far back as he could remember noticing them. They had floated into his heart without any warning, one minute Daryl was a dirty redneck on the edge of killing them all for what they had done to Merle and then the next he was someone Rick wasn't sure he could do without. Rick's very well being relied on Daryl staying by his side. 

Walking into the mess hall Ricks eyes glanced across the room, looking for the man currently occupying his thoughts. Daryl was sitting beside Carol a small smirk on his lips. Rick knew that smirk like the back of his hand, it was the expression Daryl always made when someone had complimented him. Rick had come to realize that smirk was Daryl's way of accepting the compliment without having to be vocal because he had no idea how to respond to such things. 

Rick had asked Daryl about it once, a long time ago when they had just started to trust each other. Daryl had replied with a shrug and told Rick that the only compliments he ever got were from Merle and that those were always laced within an insult about how Daryl could improve. Ricks heart had ached for the other man but he hadn't known how to help. Rick had confided in Carol and every since then people of their make shift family went out of their way to compliment Daryl on the smallest things. 

Rick stood and watched his family for a while as his thoughts continued to wonder, should he make a move? Daryl certainly wouldn't make the first move, Rick wasn't even sure Daryl felt attraction. He had never shown any interest in the women of the prison but he had also not shown any preference for the men either, then again the zombie take over was hardly the time to fall in love. A dry chuckle drew Rick from his thoughts and he glanced up as Carl entered the room with his sister on his hips. Little Judith was making grabby hands at Daryl who was smiling an actual smile with teeth, it was small but it was there all the same. 

Daryl Much to everyone's surprise was great with Judy and the other small children around the prison. He spent most of his off time with the kids of the prison, teaching them how to defend themselves and how to read and write. He also made for a great playmate for the younger kids, Daryl would never shy away from giving a piggy back ride or playing hide and seek within the safety of the stone walls. Rick figures that had been what had done him end, the last push he had needed to fall for the other man. 

Daryl was a rough man because the world he had grown up in had made him that way and as odd as it was this world where the dead walked had set him free. This world was perfect for someone like Daryl, he could watch his back but he could also let himself relax. something Rick doubts the other man had every been able to do growing up in his family home. Daryl didn't know but Rick had seen his scars by accident not to long ago. They had been out hunting together when Daryl's shirt had gotten snagged on a tree branch ahead of Rick. Thew branch had pulled Daryl's shirt up just enough to see a glimpse of the jagged lines across his back before it a swift pull had released his shirt and covered his back once more. 

Merle's voice drifted trough Ricks mind, " Baby brother deserves all the good this world can give, deserves anything he wants, and for some fucked up reason he wants your ass. ". Rick knew Merle was right, Daryl deserved everything his heart yearned for and if Merle was to believed on of those things was Rick himself. Rick glanced at his family one last time, making his choice before walking over to the small group. Daryl was the first to spot him as he approached and Rick felt a smile tug at his lips. 

" Daryl can i talk to you in my cell for a moment? ", Rick asked. 

" sure thang Rick. ", Daryl said as he passed Judy off to Carol. 

The short walk to his cell left Rick with a beating heart and sweating palms, he felt like he was in high school again. Daryl was quiet but Rick could tell Daryl could sense his unease, the other mans thumb was wedged between his teeth a sure sign he was nervous. Rick waited until Daryl was all the way in his cell before closing the curtain and turning to face him. Daryl had removed his thumb from his mouth but his hands were now wrapped around the strap of his cross bow as he watched rick closely. 

" Daryl, i don't know how to start this conversation but i need you to know before i start that how you respond won't change anything between us. No matter what happens you are always going to be my best friend, my family. " Rick paused to see if Daryl understood. 

" ok. Your my family too rick. " Daryl said with a nod. 

" ok, here it goes, i need you Daryl, that goes without saying but i also want you. I want to have you by my side for as long as we have left on this earth. I want a chance to make you happy. i want to show you that there is still good in the world, that you are wanted and that you are ", Rick paused and sawllowed, " that you are loved. ". Rick finished. 

Daryl was silent for a while before whispering, " Rick, i'm not sure i understand what yer trying ta tell me. ". 

Rick moved closer to Daryl and looked him in the eyes, " what i'm trying to tell you, Daryl Dixon, is that from the moment i met you i have been falling in love with you. ". 

Daryl gasped and his hands tightened on his crossbow, " Rick, you don't mean that. ya can't mean that. ". 

"i mean every word Daryl. " Rick replied. 

" But i'm nothin Rick. you can do better than some redneck nobody like me. " Daryl spoke to the ground instead of looking at Rick. 

" Daryl, you are so many things, you are a hero, a hunter, a friend, a brother and a father. " Rick started, " the one thing you are not is nothing. " . 

" I ain't got no kids Rick. Those are yer kids. " Daryl insisted. 

" They look to you as much as they do me Daryl. you're teaching Carl how to shoot a cross bow, you bring Judith home toys after every scouting trip. ", Rick said with a smile, " they'er as much your kids as they are mine, and i want to be yours too if you would like to have me. ". 

Daryl looked up trough his bangs before asking, " ya sure bout this Rick? ". 

" I've never been more sure of anything in my life. " Rick promised. 

Daryl nodded and took off his crossbow, setting it on the bed and moving closer to Rick. The two stood mere inches from each other, breathing the same hair. Daryl reached out and took Ricks hand in his. Rick's other hand came up to stroke Daryl's cheek as they stared into each others eyes. Daryl leaned his forehead on ricks with a gentleness Rick had only seen Daryl use with Judith. 

Rick smiled and Daryl's lips tilted into a shy half grin. Daryl brought his other hand up to rest on Rick's shoulder blade. Rick took a moment to savor the moment and then finally leaned in to place a chaste kiss on Daryl's lips. He felt Daryl gasp on his lips before he let his lips peck against Rick's returning the small kiss. Pulling back, Rick looked into Daryl's eyes once more and saw them shining. Daryl was looking at Rick as if he had saved the world with just that small barely there kiss. 

" You're so beautiful." Rick whispered. 

Daryl's cheeks tinted pink and he buried his hands into ricks shirt as his face tilted into Rick's neck. Rick chuckled as he nuzzled his way into Daryl's hair, planting a soft kiss into Daryl's hair. A small cough had Both their heads shooting up and glancing beside them. Rick felt Daryl stiffen in his arms as they both stood holding each other and looking at Merle and Shane. 

" Hey, Baby bother, ya miss me? " , Merle asked with a cocky grin. 

" How? " Daryl breathed. 

" Turns out zombies aren't the only dead thing walking. " Merle replied. 

" Merle, you died, i had to. " Daryl could't finish his sentence. 

" I know. and i am so sorry, i never meant for you to have to do that. " Merle said, cocky smile dropping from his face. 

The room was silent for a moment until Daryl remembered what he and Rick were currently doing and quickly let go of the other man. Rick glanced at Daryl but made no move to touch him again, he knew Daryl was scared of what Merle would think of him. Merle shook his head before speaking again. 

" Now don't go freaking out Darlina. i'm the one who told officer friendly here to make a move. " Merle said. 

" You did what? " , Daryl asked looking at Merle as if he had lost all sense. 

" I'm a ghost Daryl and yer older brother. i could tell from the moment i saw you again that you had done fell in love with the fucking copper. ", Merle started, " but being dead kinda gives ya a more open mind and if this pig makes ya happy then ya deserve each other. ". 

Daryl was speechless, Rick couldn't blame him, he was still in shock with all of this himself. Merle closed his eyes a moment before walking closer to the pair and wrapping his arms around Daryl. Daryl gasped but wrapped his arms around Merle in return. Shane and Rick watched as the brothers held onto one another. 

" I gotta be leaving soon now that i know your gonna be all right, baby brother but before i go i need ya to know that despite all the mistakes i made while i was alive i love ya. with all my heart i love ya and i want you to be happy. " Merle whispered. 

" I love ya too Merle, i don't wanna do this without ya. " Daryl said, tears in voice. " how am i supposed to do this without ya? ". 

" Daryl, look around, yer already doing it but hey i promise that i'll always watch over you, that's what big brothers are fer. " Merle said with a smile. 

Merle slowly let go of Daryl, wiping tears from his cheeks with the softest smile Rick had ever seen on the mans face. Daryl wiped his eyes himself as Merle walked over to Rick. Merle looked Rick up and down and Rick met his eyes, waiting for the older man to make his peace. 

" Listen good cuz i'm only gonna say this once! " Merle grunted, " Daryl could have done a lot worse. Yer a good man, Rick Grimes, and i'm leaving my brother in yer hands. take good care of him. ". 

Rick smiled and extended his hand to Merle's who took it and shook it. " You have my word, Merle. " Rick swore. 

Merle let go of his hand and moved off to the side as Shane walked up to Rick. Shane Stuck his hand out and Rick took it and pulled the other man into a tight hug. Shane stood still before allowing himself to hug Rick back. 

" yer my brother, Shane, I forgive you. " Rick whispered. 

Shane felt the phantom pause of a heart he no longer had and spoke so only Rick could hear him, " Thank you. ". 

Shane's arms released Rick and the other man let him go as he moved towards Daryl. Daryl glanced at Merle who nodded at him. Shane cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck before finally speaking. 

" You're not all that bad. make him happy, keep him alive. " was all Shane said as he clapped Daryl on the shoulder. 

" I will. " Daryl confirmed. 

Shane stepped away and Merle stepped away from the two men and vanished. Daryl stood still watching the spot where the two of them had been as Rick wrapped his arms around him. Daryl leaned back into Rick's body as he brought his hand up to rub against his eyes one last time. 

" We're gonna be okay Daryl. " Rick said as he placed a kiss onto the other mans cheek. 

" I know. " Daryl replied before turning and pulling rick into another kiss, this one longer than their first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm currently looking for a new beta reader and am stuck using free online editors so all mistakes are mine.


End file.
